The 11th Wise Man
by SanPed
Summary: This is my first fic ; its about a new wise man that the heroes need to fight.Please R+R.


The 11th Wise Man part 1   
  
  
  
Zand was in his mansion in Herlie. He was terribly angry. He was angry about the defeat of his brother, Professor Lantis a.k.a. Indalecio. "Those fools killed my brother and I will have my revenge," he angrily said. He planned to capture the Kings of El, Cross and Lacour so that he could destroy his 12 enemies and anyone who would object to his very long term as ruler of Expel.  
  
Meanwhile, the heroes went their separate ways (well, not all heroes were separated) Claude Kenni and Rena Lanford got married and were in charge of the Calnus II; Ernest Raviede and Opera Vectra got married and lived in Tretagene; Dias Flac and Ashton Anchors became famous by being "The Duo Swordsmen" and Ashton doesn't worry about removing his dragons on his back anymore, In fact he's gotten along with them better. On the other hand, Bowman and Nineh Jean are planning to make a family; Precis Neumann and Leon Geeste go to the same school, the Linga University. Leon also found his parents washed up on shore in Hilton; Noel Chandler created an animal preserve for the rare and endangered species of animals; Chisato Madison put up her own newspaper, the Lacour Post and Celine is living an exquisite life as the Queen of Cross but not for long.  
  
Now, back to Zand. Zand started his plot by making his minions scatter all around. Next, he would capture the mayors of the towns like Mayor Regis and the elder of Mars. Then he would finally capture Cross Castle, Lacour Castle and Eluria Tower; (note: Eluria Tower has been rebuilt and the whole of El in this fic) and then send his minions to the Front Line to make the soldiers surrender and to join him. But before he could do all these he needed people to help him with this "responsibility" of his. So he summoned Iselia Queen using the Silver Trumpet. When Iselia Queen was summoned she said  
"Ah Zand, what can I do for you?" "Can you open a portal to Nede?" Zand answered, "You must have an explosion or something with a humongous amount of energy." She answered, "Thanks" he replied. "Where am I going to find a huge amount of energy?" he thought and thought until finally thought of an idea. "I know! Those fools would defiantly fall for this" he said. His plan was to have a duel with his enemies and wait for the right time for them to use their most powerful attacks and spells and he will cast Divine Comedy and absorb those to make a humongous explosion. But which location would be suitable for this? The Hoffman Ruins. But what he didn't know was that Yul was listening to his conversation with Iselia Queen.  
  
Zand started the first two plans of his and worked perfectly but Celine, Ashton, Dias, Bowman, Precis, Leon, Noel and Chisato herd about this and were planning to rebel so they went to Herlie looking for clues but Zand was not in his mansion so Bowman told them "Why don't we ask around? "Good idea" Ashton replied. So they did Bowman's idea but only found one who knew about it was Yul. So Dias asked him "What do you know about Zand?" "Well, I only know where he is and what he's planning to do." Yul answered, "What is it" Ashton asked, "He's in the Hoffman Ruins and he's going to..." "You've said enough!" somebody said. Then suddenly 20 of Zand's minions appeared before them and then two of them did a double Air Slash with the special effect Enemy Absorb Enemy that automatically killed him. Noel tried to cast a healing spell but was to late. "Illusion" "Sword Dance" Dias and Ashton said. They did each of those attacks ten times and killed all of them. "What are we going to do now that are only witness has been killed?" Asked Leon "Let's just go to the Hoffman Ruins and fight him! Precis said every one agreed. So they went to the Hoffman Ruins and fought Zand and in the middle of the battle, Celine and Leon casted their most powerful spells Meteor Cluster and Extinction and then Zand casted Divine Comedy "Divine Comedy! I thought only Indalecio could cast that spe-..." before Noel could finish his sentence the spells were already cast which caused a huge explosion and a huge amount of damage to the party. A portal appeared in the middle of the battlefield and Zand jumped into it. "Damn! We got away." Dias said, "Don't worry Dias. We'll fight him again soon." Noel said. "Hey guys, there is something coming out of the portal. Chisato said, "The synard! Everybody shouted in excitement. When the synard had come out Noel said, "We're going to need help to defeat Zand so let's get help." "But how?" Bowman asked, Noel asked the synard "Can you fly in outer space?" the synard nodded and Noel said let' go in space and look for Claude, Rena, Opera and Ernest." "It's not so easy Noel because in space there is no air and do you even know where Earth or Tretagene is." Bowman said, "I don't know where both planets are but I have a communicator so we can contact Claude and tell him where we are." he replied "Good idea darling, but how are we going to breath in space" Celine said "Easy, instead of riding on top of it we will ride on it in the inside and the inside has air." "Ok." said Precis and they went inside the synard and blasted into space.  
  
To be continued.......  



End file.
